Towel Thief
by danielala
Summary: In which Sasha and Connie are imbeciles, Mikasa is embarrassed, and Rivaille is thankful.


In which Sasha and Connie are imbeciles, Mikasa is embarrassed, and Rivaille is thankful.  
>~~~~~~~~~<p>

Since the kitchen was empty, Sasha and Connie decided it was the perfect opportunity to make some coffee. "Watch what you're doing idiot!" Connie yells out to Sasha just as she spills the whole cup she had in her hand all over the floor. "Ah, Heichou will kill us, no dinner for a month," she was shaking in her boots at the thought of her short and short-tempered corporal walking in on the mess she had just created. "Shut up, he won't if we clean it up really fast. Get a towel quick." "There aren't any in the kitchen," now she was getting really scared. Rivaille could walk in at any second. "Go find one upstairs!" "H-Hai." She dashed away faster than he had ever seen before, though who could blame her. The corporal was a neat freak and she had just dirtied the kitchen that he cleaned the previous day.

As Mikasa made her way towards the bathroom, she noticed Sasha running around franticly."She's probably looking for food," she thought. She stepped into the bathroom and closed the door behind her. She set down the clean clothes she would wear on the counter and right next to the tub, she set down a fresh white towel. She suddenly remembered that she left her hairbrush in her room and decided it was best to go get it, but before she left she turned on the water to let the tub fill up. Then, she made her way towards her room, leaving the bathroom door wide open.

"He's gonna kill me, heichou's gonna kill me," Sasha muttered under her breath while desperately searching for a towel. She had checked everywhere, except the bathroom. She walked in when she saw the door was open. She immediately noticed that the water was running and then something else caught her eye. A red scarf was folded neatly on the bathroom counter. Right next to said scarf was her divine salvation, a towel. Or was it her damnation? If she took Mikasa's towel the other girl would surely wring her neck. She then weighed out her options. Take Mikasa's towel, clean up the floor before heichou notices and make mikasa angry or leave the towel, get caught, make the corporal angry and risk not eating dinner. Which was worse? Who was scarier? " Sorry Mikasa." She took the towel and dashed out of the room before the other girl could come back and see her.

Mikasa returned with her hairbrush in her hand and set it down next to the tub. She stopped the water when it nearly reached the top, removed all her dirty clothes and neatly folded them in a pile on the floor and stepped in. The water felt marvelous on her skin. It soothed all her soreness and relaxed her muscles. She leaned against the tub and began to sink deeper into the water until it was just above her breasts. When she was comfortable, she tilted her head back and closed her eyes and let the water wash away all her sweat and worries. She didn't even notice that something was missing.

"Here,dry it fast!" Sasha tosses Connie the towel.  
>"And why do i have to do it?"<br>"Cuz getting the towel was your idea!"  
>"Ok fine, jeez"<br>Connie quickly wiped up all the coffee. "Phew, that was close." They both sighed in relief.  
>"What do you think your doing with that filthy towel?" They turn around to see the corporal standing in the entryway of the kitchen, glaring at the soiled towel in Connie's hand. "Explain whats going on." The two younger soldiers look at each other, both have the same fearful look in their eyes. After they explained the situation to the corporal, he is clearly not amused. "And who's towel is that?"<br>"Uhm.." Sasha really didn't want to answer.  
>"Do not make me repeat myself soldier."<br>"It's Mikasa's."

"Heichou?" Sasha worried when he didn't respond.  
>"Dispose of that towel." He turned away from the two idiots and made way to where another soldier would soon find herself in a predicament.<p>

Finally, she was clean, her hair was brushed, and she was ready to step out of the tub.  
>She reached out to where she left her towel and frowned when she didn't feel it. She turned around to see if she left it on the counter. "What, i thought i brought it." Now what would she do? She wasn't going to sit there and wait to dry, it was starting to feel cold. She was considering making a run for her room when she heard a knock at her door. "Who is it?" "Its Rivaille." Seriously what could he want at this time? "Uh, right now isn't a good time, heichou." "Just cover up in the tub, I'm coming in."<br>"Wait, wha-," she didn't have time to even say anything because the door opened up and he stepped in without a word. She let out a little shrill scream while she sank into the water until it was just at her chin, luckily it wasn't very loud, so no one else other than the man in the room would have hear it, although that in itself was pretty bad.  
>He couldn't help but chuckle lightly. She had a tendency of making the most peculiar sounds. His mind went back to the time where he massaged her shoulders and she kept moaning. "What are you doing here?" Although she was glaring at him, her cheeks were a flaming red color. She had never been in this kind of situation before, not even with Eren, and she had lived with him for years. "I thought i'd bring you a towel." He said it so innocently that she wanted to splash him. "Are you the one who took my towel?" She was starting to get a little angry now, but that only served in making her face even redder. "Calm down Ackerman, it wasn't me. Blame your moronic comrades that used it to clean up a coffee spill." She looked rather different, he noticed. Her face was was now returning to it normal color and he noticed how clear her skin was. Her hair was also brushed back completely, revealing her forehead. His eyes darted from her face to her hair to her collarbones, then to the water, which disabled him from seeing any further than that. "Uh, heichou." She had caught him staring and her face was starting to redden again. "I brought you my towel." He set it down next to the tub. "I already used it this morning, but its more preferable when compared to your old one. Your going to have to go buy a new one, but until then you can just use mine."<br>"Thank you sir" she said as she turned around to reach for the towel, giving him a view of her back. The skin looked soft and not to mention, very clean, which excited him a bit. She sank back into the water and used it to dry her face. At this point she was sitting up higher than she had been, so she was revealing a lot more skin. He could see her chest and just slightly, the top of her breasts. He couldn't even look away as the drops of water rolled down her chest and met the water in the tub. He felt paralyzed, all he could do was stare at her. "Heichou, can you step out now?" He still continued to stare, as though he were in a trance. "Levi." She had never called him by his first name, but perhaps that could snap him out of it. And it did. He looked her straight in the eye. There she was wet and naked, calling him by his first name. If only the situation could have been slightly different. He shook his head. She was his soldier and not to mention younger than him. He shouldn't be having such thoughts. "Right, Ill be leaving now." He turned and left the room, shutting the door behind him. She sighed as soon as he was gone. Her heart was hammering in her chest so hard, she thought it would burst. The man had some gall. He went in without her permission, while she was bathing, gave her his used towel, then stared at her the whole time until she asked him to leave. And for some reasons that were unknown to her, she couldn't help but smile as she dried herself off with his towel.

She made her way to his room and knocked. "Come in," she heard him say. She stepped in the room and looked at him. He was at his desk doing paper work.  
>"I brought back your towel." When he heard her speak, he turned around and pointed to rack in the room. "Hang it up over there." He watched her as she made her way to rack and hung up the towel. Her hair was still wet and brushed back. He found he liked it this way better. "Thank you for the towel again." She looked as stoic as ever as she spoke, which was so different to the very red and embarrassed look she had while in the bathroom. He wanted to see that face again. While she stood there looking at him, he walked over to her. Although, he had to look up at her, he didn't let it faze him. He reached out and grabbed a strand of her hair and twirled it in his finger. Soon after, the face returned. He honestly didn't know why he liked seeing her blush so much. She didn't do anything, only watch as he played with her hair. "That feels nice," she blurted out. She began blushing even more, and he smirked. She buried her face in her scarf in an attempt so hide the blush. It was a failed attempt however, because her face was currently so red, it almost blended in with it, and he started laughing, hard. She had never seen him laugh before. She would see him smirk now and then, and occasionally he would chuckle. His eyes didn't look menacing whatsoever and she the thought he looked happy. It was truly a beautiful sight to see and it did funny things to her insides. She would have laughed with him too, if she weren't so embarrassed. When he was done laughing he looked up at her. "And what are you smiling about Ackerman?" She hadn't realize that she was smiling at him. "Right now you should be more concerned with punishing Sasha and Springer for contaminating your towel with their horrible coffee." At hearing that statement, her eyes narrowed into slits. There was a murderous aura emanating from her. "Yes sir." She walked out the room and shut the door behind him. "Poor idiots," he mumbled as he sat down to resume his paperwork. He couldn't help but chuckle at the thought of Mikasa "punishing" them. It was thanks to those two that the day's events had folded out the way they had. And for that, Levi was grateful.<p>

A/N: This was another of my tumblr fics! ^-^


End file.
